El mundo no basta
by Llanca
Summary: One shot.// Los objetos como ella, sabían cómo sobrevivir, mas si no podían sentirlo, era mejor no intentarlo siquiera. ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Como no está permitido en Fanfiction hacer song fics, éste se trata un one shot adaptado.

Aclaraciones: Inspirado en la canción, The world is not enough de Garbage.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

* * *

**~oO:: El mundo no basta ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

**

* * *

  
**

**E**narcando una ceja sugestivamente, Ino viajó con la mirada por el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo, examinando su aspecto general.

Faltaba algo…

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que se percatara de lo faltante. Sonriendo casi por obligación, tomó un brillo labial que tenía en un mueble frente al espejo.

Lo abrió y lo pasó sobre sus labios sin apuro alguno. En menos de 20 segundos, ya tenía un suculento color natural en sus labios.

Se examinó meticulosamente una vez más, esta vez, sonrió de medio lado conforme con lo que veía, aunque sin expresión verdadera en su rostro.

Sin más, volteó y caminó hacia la salida de aquel cuarto, no sin antes activar un dispositivo de 4 minutos que llevaba en la liga de su pierna derecha.

—No es suficiente… — susurró, recordándose a sí misma, que las personas como ella, no eran simplemente personas.

Por supuesto, lo humano de lo que fue su existencia alguna vez, ya había perdido la esencia de vida. No quedaba más, de hecho sólo el aspecto era idéntico, aún así, en sus ojos se reflejaba una pequeña luz que le recordaba lo que fue un día.

Una mujer con vida.

Siguiendo una línea recta al caminar, en un meneo de caderas programado, ingresó a un cuarto que quedaba al fondo de un pasillo sin color. Al abrir la puerta, se quedó inmóvil frente a un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla, perdido de la realidad.

Con las pupilas contraídas, contempló las facciones inanimadas y carentes de sensibilidad de quien hace miles de años fue el amor de su vida. No lo sentía, pero la información que tenía de él en su cabeza, le dictaba que fue así.

Al menos, todavía era capaz de recordarlo.

Abstraída en su objetivo, caminó hacia el moreno a pasos prolijos y medidos.

—Shikamaru… — lo llamó deteniéndose frente a él.

Cuando él alzó la cabeza, estableció contacto directo con los ojos opacos del Nara. Estaba segura, de que como humana, por aquella mirada, se hubiera derretido. Sin embargo, no era humana. Ni él tampoco lo era.

—Sé de cuando nos besábamos.

A continuación, se sentó sobre él, acomodando ambos muslos a cada lado de las caderas de Shikamaru.

—Si no podemos tenerlo todo, nadie lo tendrá — murmuró apoyando las manos sobre los hombros metalizados de su compañero. —Mírame…

No había respuesta, nunca la había. El silencio era la única melodía que se extendía en la habitación.

Era como las incontables veces que intentaba acercarse a él, siempre con el mismo resultado. Nada.

Como no era consciente de qué era sentir, buscó entre los recónditos recuerdos suprimidos y las imágenes de su existencia para hallar alguna solución. No la encontró, sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Subiendo ambas manos hacia el cuello de él, presionó con sus dedos índice y medio lo que alguna vez fue la carótida. No había pulso, por tanto, no había vida. El cuerpo rígido de Shikamaru no era más que la absorción de los metales que lo habían convertido en un androide.

Aferrándose a él, como en un contacto que vislumbró entre los recuerdos idos del ayer, posó sus labios sobre la máscara que ocultaba la mejilla del moreno.

—Nosotros sabíamos cuándo besar… —acercó su boca hacia la oreja de él. —Si no podemos tenerlo todo, nadie podrá — susurró sin emoción en cada una de sus palabras.

Sin poder sentir una réplica por parte de Shikamaru, cerró los párpados, rogando poder apreciar un reflejo que fuera vivo. Los objetos como ella, sabían cómo sobrevivir, mas si no podían sentirlo, era mejor no intentarlo siquiera.

—Me siento enferma, me siento asustada … — suspiró. —Me siento lista…

Con el bip repetitivo e insistente del dispositivo que chillaba en su muslo, supuso que no quedaba más de un minuto antes de acabar con la rutina sin fin.

—El mundo no basta, pero es el lugar perfecto para empezar, mi amor… — agarró con los dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Shikamaru, tironeándolo suavemente.

No hubo reacción alguna, ni para ella ni para él.

—Juntos podemos tomar el mundo aparte, mi amor… — volvió a susurrar antes de lamerle la oreja y descender con lentitud por el cuello de él.

En definitiva, no había nada más que hacer. Las reacciones humanas, las necesidades, los sentimientos y las emociones, se habían desvanecido por completo.

Lo sintético se había encargado de hacer la tarea eficazmente, pues ni una diminuta gota de humanidad vagaba en el cyborg bajo ella.

No era vida. Nada desde que abrió los ojos y despertó en aquel cuarto incrustado de maquinarias conectadas a su cuerpo, había sido vida.

Es por eso que la mejor decisión, era acabar con la costumbre rota y sin sentido que tenían como existencia. Pues para ellos no era útil, sino que para quiénes les daban instrucciones como tiranos.

Claro, ella también era un cyborg, no obstante, los recuerdos que tenía de su vida anterior, no eran ni comparados con lo actual. Antes sí vivió, ahora no lo hacía. Es por eso, que quería acabar con lo que era; una herramienta de guerra.

Quizá se debía a que lo que sintió antes fue tan inmenso, que sabía qué hacer, aunque ni siquiera lo sintiera en realidad. No era más que una imagen sin certeza, con efímeras muestras de _amor_. Aún así, no podía seguir con lo mismo.

Amor… ahí estaba esa palabra nuevamente. Sabía el significado, y bien sabía que alguna vez lo sintió. Pero no ahora, no ahí, no hacia él ni hacia ella. Sino que hacia un abismo hueco.

Lo mejor era desaparecer y permanecer como siempre debieron estar, juntos. No profanados como lo que eran.

—El mundo no basta — dijo una última vez antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y presionar un botón que tenía él en el cuello, dejándolo desactivado.

Prontamente, los bip se apresuraron en ecos insoportables, hasta que dejó de provocar sonido.

Cerró los ojos y jamás los volvió a abrir. Todo fue oscuro en un rugido feroz que pulverizó los alrededores.

* * *

.

**FIN...**

.

* * *

Oh, oh... sí, es la primera vez que escribo Sci-Fi. Raro, ¿no?

Aclaro que la traducción es hecha por mí, pero modificada en los tiempos verbales y algunas frases, ya que tenía que relacionarlo con la historia. Además, agrego que el video también me sirvió de base de inspiración. ^^ Y si lo ven, notarán que es muy parecido.

Amenazas de muerte y más, serán bien recibidas... ¡Kya! Que no sean tan malas, por fa.

¡Nos vemos!

Pd: Fic realizado para las cerditas problemáticas del ShikaIno FC de NC.


End file.
